Unexpected Turn of Events
by wonderbats
Summary: Batman says he doesn't have time for a relationship... But when an old "friend" shows up will it effect Batman and Wonder Woman's current "valued friend" status?


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!

A/N: This takes place after The Once and Future Thing part II... Also spoilers for one of the batman animated movies- not sure which one...

6:30am. Batman walked out of the transporter room and into the hallway of the watchtower. The halls weren't crowded- they never were this early. He preferred it that way, especially lately with so much on his mind. He'd been thinking about the "future" he and Green Lantern had visited. With Cronos out of the picture, there was reason to believe things wouldn't turn out as they had seen… But that wasn't certain. He had been working non stop, trying to get answers; trying to make things different, better for everyone. Better for Shayera and Green Lantern. Better for all those superheroes who died. Better for her…

Batman rounded the corner when he heard a familiar laugh. He'd know it anywhere and was one of the few things to put a smile on his face this early in the morning. Granted, it was a smile no one would ever see, but it was there. He continued to walk down the hall to see Diana still laughing… with Green Arrow? He had expected her to be talking with Flash. As annoying as he could be, Wally always had a knack for putting Diana in a good mood. He watched as her laid her hand, flirtingly, on Green Arrow's arm as the continued to laugh. What was she doing? What was he doing? Didn't he have a thing for Canary? Without realizing it, Batman's pace quickened. As he approached them, Diana picked her head up to look him in the eye.

"Good morning." She said politely. She then turned her head back to Green Arrow, as if signaling she wanted to get back to their conversation.

"Arrow." Batman nodded to the fellow superhero courteously. "Diana, a word." It wasn't a question. He grabbed her arm and lead her down the corridor until he was sure Green Arrow would not wait for her to return.

"What are you doing?" Diana asked as she irritatingly yanked away from his grasp.

"Never mind me." Batman said, blankly, turning to face her. "What were _you_ doing?"

"Having a conversation." Diana replied, if possible, even more agitated then before. Batman's only reply was to stare at her. She knew that stare. It meant he wanted a better explanation. Diana smirked and smugly placed a hand on her hip.

"You're jealous." She told him.

"Doubtful." His voice was monotone. It always is when he tries to hide something. Pity for him she knew that.

"Really? Then why do you care that I was talking with him?" Again, she did not get an answer, but not for the same reason as before. He simply didn't know what to say. He _was_ jealous but he couldn't tell her that… Even if she already knew.

"You don't get to this." Diana said in a bitter tone. Batman continued to look at her, with a slight amount of guilt in his eyes that, would go unnoticed by anyone but her, as she continued.

"I have feelings for you… You _know_ I have feelings for you. And you're choosing to not take advantage of that. And somehow, I'll come to terms with that. But if you're not going to do anything about the way I feel about you…" She grimaced as she suddenly realized her eyes were watering. "Then you can't stop me from exploring options elsewhere." She then brushed passed him before he could say anything in response. He simply stood there and watched her walk away from him.

"Wow." Green Lantern said, fifteen minutes later as he sipped his coffee. Batman had joined him for breakfast and wasted no time sharing his experience with his friend.

"I know." Batman replied, irritably. They then shot their heads up and exclaimed in unison.

"What was she thinking?" "What were you thinking?"

"Me?" Batman asked immediately. "I didn't do anything wrong she was the one who…"

"Was doing absolutely nothing wrong." Green Lantern replied in his navy voice. "_You_ were out of line, my friend." He then picked up his tray and walked away. Batman wasn't sure if he left so abruptly to get the point across or because he was afraid Batman would attack him. He could have spent all day at work trying to figure out what just happened. It would have to be put on hold... He had a big day ahead of him.

A few hours later, a small bouquet of red roses was gently placed in front of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne's tombstones. Their son, Bruce Wayne, stood before them as he had many times before. He took a moment to grieve for his parents. To love them and honor them. His mind then flashed to Diana. They both would have liked her. His mind flashed next to another woman. One knew long ago. Years ago he had stood in the same spot and thought his parents would have liked _her_ too.

"Look at how that turned out!" He began to think out loud. "That's just another piece of evidence. I'm sorry Diana, but it just won't work." He gave one last look to his parent's graves and solemnly walked away.

A dark figure behind the trees watched as he walked off. The person walked over to the graves and inhaled the scent of the flowers. A small smile came across the person's lips. It was obvious the Bruce would be here today. It was obvious he would think about _her_… It was comforting to know that some things never change…


End file.
